Not the Girl you see
by Notquiteafangirl
Summary: When Emilia was born she was born with a love of music. And When the Jonas brothers meet her she shows them what a life of music SHOULD be like!
1. My story

"Emilia?"

"Yes, Mrs. Duestone?" I answered.

"Will you be in charge of the dance committee for the homecoming dance in two weeks?"

I nodded and She smiled

"Perfect. Now we need to brain storm ideas for the live band we will get to play at the dance."

The various members of the student council shouted out ideas and Mrs. Duestone wrote them on the board in the ASB room. (Assigned Student Board)

"O.k. we have Paramore, Evanescence, Avril Lavenge, and the Jonas brothers."

"Jonas brothers!!" the group shouted.

"O.k. Jamie, it will be your job to contact the Jonas Brothers and get them to come to the dance."

Jamie nodded and flashed her burning white smile, (typical popular) "No problem Ma'am." She chimed in her high pitched and preppy voice. "I'll get right on it!"

She pulled out her laptop and I gagged. She was such an over achiever!

Your may be wondering who I am? I am Emilia Rich. Yes my last name is Rich. I am a average height, average size girl. My hair is my favorite part of me. It's crimson red. Kinda…AWESOME! MY eyes, on the other hand, are plain and boring, Wrong. My eyes are dark purple; in dim light they look black. I thought I looked pretty cool.

My personality is another story, I'm not popular or cool, I'm not smart-my grades are passing but they aren't As- and I'm not a geek. I'm the kind of girl people listen too because they are amazed at how different I am, not because they care. My life is all about music! I write music, play almost every instrument known to America (some of the foreign ones are a different story), I sing, and if I'm not doing any of that I'm listening to it. Music is my life.

This is not your stereotypical story either. I don't fall in love the moment I look into his eyes or discover I'm a princess separated at birth from my mother. This story is about me, my life, and my music. Now queue theme song! I'm just messing with you. My story started that day, the day I was put in charge of the homecoming dance.

Brrrrrringgg! Went the bell and we all jumped up to run to lunch. Boy was I hungry!

"Emilia? Will you wait a second?"

"Sure Mrs. Duestone."

"I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do for the dance. I know that look on your face, It means you have something up your sleeve."

I smiled widely and laughed, "You bet I do. But we need to have all the girls in the school go to the gym 6th period."

"Why?"

I quickly explained my plan to her and dashed out the door for lunch. I hope Amy saved me a spot. Wait! She doesn't have to, we sit at the table with the freaks. No one ever sits there.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Hope you liked it! Just a little beginning to the story but it had some important info in it. I can't wait to start this story!


	2. Meetings

"Emilia

It's 6th period. Just like I asked every girl in the school was sitting in the bleachers. I told them my entire plan and then motioned to the tables.

"Every girl, take one pair of shorts and one shirt!" The shorts were jean and went about mid thigh. The shirts were all tank tops. There were red, blue, green, yellow, black, and white. Once everyone had there clothes I turned on some music and we all started to dance. The routine was awesome, not to girl, or to, not girly. Everyone was getting really good. Then the bell ring and every girl ran to the next class.

"PRACTICE!" I shouted after them and I walked onto the stage where the D.J. booth was set up on a stage with a curtain. Behind the curtain was a bunch of music equipment. I guess she had gotten the Jonas brothers after all. Trust Jamie too succeed.

I looked at all the equipment and then tested that everything was working. It was. I was about to leave when three guys came in wearing sunglasses and hats.

"Who are you!" they shouted up at me.

"I'm not sure you're the ones to be asking that! I'm the one who's supposed to be here. You on the other hand aren't." I got a closer look at their faces and continued, "Besides, your band isn't supposed to be here for practice until after school."

"How did you…" the short one began.

"Know you are the Jonas brothers? Let's guess shall we? You are wearing hats and glasses INSIDE. You unlocked the door to get in. Only I, the teachers and the Jonas brothers have a key. Very hard to guess who you are!" I left smirking with the three of them staring after me. They looked like they had been slapped in the face.

**Kevin's P.O.V**.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Nick mumbled.

"Who cares!" Joe said impatiently.

"I care. She obviously is important, she has a key, Mrs. Duestone didn't mention any students who were allowed in here." I said.

"You two realize you are still staring after her, and she _IS _gone."

"Did you see her hair?" Nick asked.

"It was kind of hard to miss. You know, crimson, it just isn't a common color." Joe said. "Now come on we have to practice!" He climbed on stage and me and Nick followed. It was obvious we were all thinking about that strange girl. We got nothing accomplished for an hour. When the band showed up we were forced to concentrate.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Jeez. They are bigger idiots than I expected." I laughed as I walked into the office to tell Mrs. Duestone I was leaving. And that the band was here early.

"Who are idiots?" She asked curiously.

"Those Jonas guys." I shrugged, "They are here early and I am leaving."

"Wouldn't you like to watch them rehearse?"

"Nah! They know the plan. Jamie talked to them about it."

"O.k."

I waved and hopped in my mustang convertible. It was beautiful forest green. I was so proud of that car. First thing I did was turn on the radio. My favorite song came one: "Fairytale" by Sara Bareille. I started to sing and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Cinderella's on the bedroom floor! She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store! "Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore, and she forgets why she came here! Sleeping beauty's in a foul mood for sure! She says "Thanks to you dear prince, I'm tired today! I'd rather sleep my whole life away and that would keep me from dreaming!" I sang to the music. When I arrived at the stop light, my best friend Amy actually pulled up next to me. I waved. She honked four times. Our signal. I nodded and followed her to her house.

"What's up?" I asked as I climbed out of my car.

"I have an idea for the dance!"

I followed her into her house and up to her room.

"What's your brilliant idea?"

"You should let me help you D.J.!"

You looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tone deaf friend say what?"

"Pleeeeaaase!"

"If you just want to meet the Jonas brothers then stay after the dance o.k."

She smiled and I shook my head muttering, "Dork."

"I think you should get going. Monica's gonna be mad if you miss dinner."

I smiled and ran back to my beloved car. Monica was my mom and she was always mad if I was late to dinner. When I looked at the clock it was 5:57. I have three minutes!

"Hey mom, I'm here!"

"Very close Emilia-shay!" my mom laughed as I landed in my chair right on time.

"Yep!" I smiled and scooped mac-and-cheese onto my plate.


End file.
